Candy (mission)
T.K dies T.K gets arrested |reward = n/a|unlocks = Bear Cage and Home Wrecker (If Slink and Bishop are also completed)|unlockedby = Riding Shotgun and Gauntlet}} Candy is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the 13th mission of the 2006 Era and the 29th mission of the game. It is done indepentently by TK. Plot Having successfully done enough jobs for Maria, Maria manages to set up a meeting with TK and her boss Candy. TK meets Candy at Candy's new estate house in Englewood. After arriving at Candy's new house, TK is held at gunpoint by two of Candy's henchmen (clad in typical house mover's uniforms), before being greeted by Candy himself, who tells him that he is now setting up a mover's company. Candy tells TK that they should have killed TK, as he predicted TK would come back to haunt the crew, to which TK tells him he was right, with Candy negatively replying to TK sucking up to him. Candy asks TK what involvement he has with Maria, with TK denying. However, this causes Candy to get mad at TK, before deciding to murder Maria in revenge. Candy calls Maria's number, telling her through voicemail to meet her in an hour at her office, which, in reality, is Candy's bait to killing her. Candy decides to leave the house, ordering his henchmen to drug TK, which will send him back to the seventies for good. The henchmen manage to do so, but are killed off before the drugs fully affect TK, who gives chase to Candy, who is driving away in his MX2000. During the chase, TK's vision will become blurry as an effect of the drugs. Eventually, Candy is taken down by the player before he can reach Maria. Later, during the night, TK goes to Ray's Autos in Hunts Point, where he encounters Corrigan, who is sitting on the couch, with Ray giving Corrigan a bottle of beer. Corrigan thanks TK for killing off the crew, which prevented them from giving evidence of the murder of Rafael Martinez. TK is angered by Corrigan, who tells him that he was the only one who thought it was a kidnap. Corrigan in response tells TK that Ray, who has sold out to Corrigan, that he would be better off without Ray, who he sees as broke and a mere gambler. Seeing Ray as a liability, Corrigan shoots Ray, killing him before he can get back up. Corrigan then points a gun at TK, saying he should have killed him in 1978. However, an unknown assailant attempts to shoot Corrigan from behind a door. Corrigan escapes Ray's Autos, with TK taking cover behind the opened door. Inside, the assailant is revealed to be Maria, who was eavesdropping on the conversation between TK and Corrigan. Maria reveals that Rafael Martinez was actually her father, and she had waited all her life to find out who had killed him. Maria Cortez tells TK that she needs Corrigan dead as much as he does to avenge her father, and tells him that TK will be useful in murdering him. After hearing the sound of sirens, the two leave the building. Objectives : Kill Candy! *After catching up to him, Candy will be found around the outskirts of New Jersey, driving a grey MX2000. For this part, it is strongly suggested the player brings a rapid-fire weapon and/or a sports car/motorbike. Candy's MX2000 is weak to bullets, so the player should have Candy dead in only a few seconds if a drive-by is done. Another method is to PIT maneuver Candy's car off the road, although this method is not as easy to do. Deaths *Candy's henchmen - Killed by TK for attempting to drug him. *Candy - Killed by TK in revenge for betraying him, and for attempting to get TK and Maria killed. *Ray Davies - Killed by Corrigan to weaken TK. Trivia *When the player gets into a vehicle upon starting the mission, Addicted to Speed by Paul Oakenfold will always play on the radio. Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions